


I Know You Do

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera keeps her own secrets, but Alistair needs assurances.





	I Know You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 8!  
> This is actually an alternate scene I stashed away because it didn't really work at the time, but I may add it into the big fic I'm working on with Hera.

Alistair approaches Hera slowly, knowing she can hear him behind her. “Do...Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

 

“About what?”

 

“What... _ Who _ ...we saw in the temple,” he says as she turns. “I know it’s been months, but sometimes you get this look- the same look you had when you realized who he was. Whoever he was to you...I feel like sometimes he’s here, between us.”

 

“I know you do.” She sighs, her shoulders drooping. “Oh Hero...he was just a man, that’s all. Just a terrible person who threw me aside when I needed him most. He really isn’t worth the delicacy you’re giving him.”

 

“Did you kill him?”

 

“It wasn’t my hand, but it might as well have been,” she says, eyes hard.

 

“Did he deserve it?”

 

“Yes,” she says without reservation. “And I don’t regret it.”


End file.
